


Stairs

by koboli



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-War, short but sweet and to the point i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koboli/pseuds/koboli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-War. Gai finally gets to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairs

Stairs. Gai hadn't eyed something with such distain in a quite a while. Stairs used to be nice. At the time, when he was a chuunin buying his first apartment with a paycheck larger than he'd ever seen before, the stairs had been the defining factor in choosing the location. Ebisu had told him he'd be regretting that choice someday, but Gai did what he usually did when it came to Ebisu's warnings; he laughed.

Gai couldn't say he regretted the decision anyways. The long staircase had given him the extra push when he needed it. Like... after training when he was exhausted and sweaty and on the brink of passing out, the stairs would loom before him like an enemy nin and Gai would clench his fists with as much power as he could expend before shooting up the stairs, quickly and quietly as he could. Then, he'd fall through the door and crawl to his bed. It had been perfect!

Even after Pein leveled the village, the tenant's husband worked on making the building look like it did before the destruction. Honestly, it was as far from 'good as new' as possible. 

It wasn't regret he felt, knowing that he'd never stomp up these stairs again only to get yelled at by his neighbors, he'd never step too hard after losing a match and create a hole he'd have to spend the day fixing, he'd never be able to help the nice old lady carry her groceries. It wasn't regret, it was something deeper.

"Gai..." Kakashi's voice had a cautious tilt to it, but it reminded Gai that he'd been doing an awful lot of sitting around lately and now was the time to _move_.

Today marked the first official day that Maito Gai be checked out of the overcrowded hospital. He was still required to make regular visits, of course, physical therapy was necessary, but he'd escaped from his room so many times that the doctors decided to let him go. 

_"It would be better for him,"_ Gai distinctly remembered the lovely Sakura saying. _"He never did like being here in the first place."_

When such a high ranking medic said something like that, people listened. Gai was grateful. 

A spark was lit in Gai's eyes. He very well couldn't walk up the stairs - and using his wheelchair was out of the question. But, he had hands... He sure did he have hands. He rubbed said hands together and--

Apparently, Kakashi caught the fiery look in his eye because after a few hand seals they were both standing in the middle of the apartment. 

"W-What?! Kakashi!!" Gai bellowed and maneuvered his chair, albeit awkwardly, to glare at his rival. "I had it!! I just needed to warm up!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and removed his very important hat and did what any mature adult would do with it; waved it in front of Gai's face to prove a point. Gai deflated with a long grunt that sounded suspiciously like a pout.

"I don't have much time, you know. If you want to sit around and admire a set of stairs be my guest, but do it on your own." Kakashi set the hat down on the table and Gai took a moment to appreciate how tidy his apartment was. 

"Lee's been doing a fantastic job," Gai grinned at Kakashi and started to roll gently around his apartment. He'd manage to salvage a good amount of his stuff from the ruins of the village, and everything Lee found was also jammed inside. Apartment hunting had gotten difficult and with the impending war on their heads, Gai was rarely ever home. Lee had clearly moved in comfortably under the guise of taking care of Gai's apartment. Lee had made himself at home, but was very respectful towards Gai's possessions. 

Gai was still fumbling about with his wheelchair. He'd yet to find one of his own and the hospital one was wide and clunky. It did it's job, though, and Gai was able to admire his first and current apartment from somewhere other than the foot of the stairs. Gai turned toward his rival, he'd been quiet and he wanted to see what he thought.

"You know," Kakashi's words sounded smooth and confident to an untrained ear, but Gai picked up on the small tone of nervousness.

Gai's stomach clenched. He was not in the mood to have another conversation about his current... state.

"The job's a pain, but it's not without benefits." Gai allowed himself a snort - he'd been on the receiving end of _The Hokage's_ complaints for awhile now. For the most part, after Kakashi calmed down, he would whisper about how honored he was to have such an important role - and even softer he'd say how much he couldn't wait for Gai to be by his side.

"Benefits, eh?" Gai said, smiling and relieved that they weren't talking about himself. 

"Mm." Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, trying to look as casual as always.

Gai's smile only grew. "You're acting far too cool for someone who's about to start bragging." Gai's eyes playfully narrowed and he hunched over in his chair, arms crossed. The look he was going for was 'suspicious', but he looked more like a grumpy old man. Gai wasn't sure he liked that.

Kakashi could sense Gai faltering so he made a loud noncommittal sound and a shrug. "Benefits. Like, the pay." Hearing that made Gai grimace. Were they really going to compare paychecks again? They'd done it a few times in the past, Kakashi always won. 

"Kakashi!! That's not fair and you know it!! This contest only works if we're both the same rank and I sure don't see a frumpy hat upon my head!!"

"Mm, if you're not interested in what I have to say, I'll leave. Tenzo might get a kick out of me showing up on time," 

Gai sputtered, which was exactly the reaction Kakashi was going for. He had no intention to leave anyway. He took a few steps forward and leaned over to get at eye level with his rival. "I want to buy a house."

"Huhh???" Gai looked dumbstruck and continued to sputter. "Y-You? A house?" Kakashi hadn't lived in a house since... Well, awhile ago.   

"I'd like to have the pack closer to me." Kakashi then straightened his back and his hands found his pockets. "Also," He treaded carefully. "Lee seems to really like this place."

Gai wasted no time agreeing boastfully, not catching the sudden change in topic. "It really is great, isn't it?!"

"Give him the apartment."

Gai froze. "What?"

"He's been through a lot..." Gai nodded slowly, a hint of grief and pride covering his face. "We all have, but... This place would be too crowded for two people and you don't want to kick him out. He's comfortable."

"I would never dream of doing such a thing!" Gai was quick to say. His eyebrows were knit together in confusion - clearly Kakashi would have to be a bit more obvious with his plan. "Kicking out my own precious student, the thought is enough to--"

"Move in with me,"

Gai froze. Again.

"Give Lee the apartment and stay with me. In a house," Kakashi scratched his chin. "No stairs," He added.

No stairs. If Gai wasn't so overwhelmed he would have let out a bitter laugh. It was true, most of Konoha wasn't wheelchair accessible and he didn't want to rely on using his chakra every time he wanted to go outside. It would be a pain and living in a house would diminish the need for extraneous activity. Plus, being with Kakashi would be nice.

It was then that what Kakashi said actually hit him.  

The 'o' shape Gai was making with his mouth became larger and larger and tears didn't waste anytime leaking from his eyes. By the time he was full out sobbing, he shot forward on his chair and accidentally rolled over Kakashi's foot. 

Kakashi grunted and fell onto his rival's lap, but was scooped up in one of the largest, strongest hugs he'd ever received in his life. Almost like it was Gai's plan - the man could be crafty himself when he really put his mind to it - to roll over his foot so for a better hugging angle. His robes were getting damp, but The Hokage couldn't bring himself to care. He was a little miffed about his toes, though, but he could get back at Gai another time. For now, he wrapped his arms around Gai and returned the hug. 

"Of course!!! Of course, I'll move in! Someone needs to keep an eye on you!! That was so sly of you, by the way, just ask me outright next time!! Oooh! I miss my beautiful turtles too - ningame is probably furious with me. They can be there too, right?? Oh Kakashi!!!!! Thank you!! This will be great!!" Gai continued sobbing and speaking into Kakashi's shoulder and Kakashi may or may not have teared up a little too. 

"Alright, alright." Kakashi said, but didn't move from Gai's embrace. "Lee was just on routine watch duty, so he'll be home soon."

"I see!! Upon his return I will tell him the great news! As you said, Kakashi, he is comfortable. I can say without a hint of doubt in my mind that he will be ecstatic!!" Kakashi laughed, and Gai relished the sound.

"I won't argue with that." 

They continued to cuddle for a few more moments, until Kakashi finally pulled away, only to rest his forehead against the other's. "I have a place in mind. It's near the tower and the training fields. It's a bit pricy, but nothing I can't handle." The taijutsu specialist grin was warm and Kakashi didn't look like he'd be moving anytime soon.

Gai finally took the time to wipe his face and gently push Kakashi off his legs, he was smiling the whole time. "You, my clever and wonderful Rival, are just wasting time now, aren't you?" It was Kakashi's turn to sputter as Gai rolled away from him. "If I'm not mistaken, when you retrieved me from the hospital you said you had an hour for a break." Gai pointed his thumb to the well dusted clock on the wall, his expression becoming smug. "It's been longer than an hour and you know it."

The Hokage hummed and shrugged, though he was clearly grinning underneath his mask. "Ahh, you got me. Nothing gets past you, Gai." Gai crossed his arms and nodded, it was true, he was gifted with observation and well practiced in the art of 'Kakashi Stalling'. 

Before Kakashi left, however, Gai grabbed his hand. "Thanks. It means a lot, really. I wish you didn't have to go, but I understand you're the busiest man in Konoha!!" Gai smirked. "Even if you're the second laziest,"

"Hmph." Kakashi pouted. "And here I thought Hokage's were supposed to be treated with respect." 

When Gai motioned that Kakashi leaned forward, he figured it was for a corny kiss goodbye. Gai was fond of those. What he got was Gai slamming his Hokage hat none-to-gently onto his head. "Don't forget this!!" Then, he got his cheesy peck on the cheek. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, pulled down his mask and gave Gai a real kiss, before he strolled out the door.

Gai listened to the steady thump of Kakashi's feet on the stairs until they faded out. Gai felt happy, he really did. He'd always wanted to move in with Kakashi, but with everything that happened he'd never got the chance. And there Kakashi went, asking him himself. Gai's heart raced with eager youthful energy. When Lee got home, they would pack up all of Gai's favorite possessions.

For now... he knew there was a pull-ups bar in the apartment somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> kakagai is real and it's here


End file.
